


Travelling the Universe with a Muggleborn

by PsychopathinCamelot



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter RPF, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Betrayal, Blowjobs, Crying, Death, Ew, Excessive Language, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fighting, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, I cant even remember, I havent finished it yet, IM GOING TO CRY, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic Reveal, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, Mystery, Rescue Missions, SO GAY, SO SAD, Saving, Sex, So Many Fandoms, THIS IS GONNA BE SO LONG, Time Lords, Time Travel, Top!Derek, Torture, Tumblr, Tumblr made me do it, at some point, cuteness, i think, idk man, im so bad at making tags, long fic, muggleborn!time lord, multifandom - Freeform, omg, past!Scott/Allison, probably, so many characters - Freeform, so very very gay, spells and shit, this is gonna be a heavy plot line, top!dean, voldemort!time lord, working progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychopathinCamelot/pseuds/PsychopathinCamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Voldemort was a time lord.<br/>Not that anyone actually knows what a time lord is.<br/>Well, the doctor does, but he has a hard time explaining it without confusing us.<br/>Like all of us. Even Tony Stark. Because Tony Stark isn't an alien.</p><p>Now this the story all about how my life got flipped, turned upside down.</p><p>Come on, I need a little humour. I've got Merlin sleeping in my bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N)
> 
> I'm making it so everything that happened in Harry Potter happened 18 years later, so I can write everything from my experience, if that makes sense?
> 
> I'm making it so that the battle of Hogwarts happened in 2016, so when they leave Hogwarts, time will be the same for all the characters in the story, so they all got transported through space, not time too.
> 
> That probably makes no sense but just roll with it

 

 

We thought it was over. All of us though that was it, Voldemort was dead, balance restored to the wizarding world.

That’s where we were wrong. Voldemort wasn’t who we thought he was.

He was a time lord.

And his death was like a magnet, bringing all the evil to us.

~

I’m Katherine Anne Miles. Not the most interesting name. You can ask all around Hogwarts, they have names like _Hermione_ and _Albus_ and _Padma_. Then you get the ones like me, the originals; _Katherine_ and _Harry_ and _Dean_. Most of us, the originals, grew up without magic, muggle born or pure blood.

I was raised Berkshire, England. Moved to CA, USA, lived there for three years, got bored, and came back. I was home schooled for the most part of my childhood, so I was allowed to travel anywhere, so long as I went with my tutor.

That was until a small yellow envelope was pushed through my envelope at promptly eleven o’clock on Saturday 24th May 2009, the eve of my birthday.

Everything changed from then on.

Turns out I was a witch, which, at first, didn’t seem like a very nice thing to say to someone. My mother thought it was a prank, but being the curious woman she is, she decided to take me along anyway. We got there on time, and very nearly decided to turn around after being told by and complete stranger to run through a wall. Being the idiotic 11-year-old I was, I ran into a wall. Surprisingly, I actually got to the other end.

I got on the Hogwarts Express, sat next to lovely boy in a near empty carriage, whom I later found out was, like, the most famous 11 year old in the whole of the wizard world. Or something.

Anyway, I grew up there, at Hogwarts. I went to Hogsmeade with Harry, Ron and Hermione, who I’d met on the train. Harry and Ron we’re typical boys, but not the ones that’d cheat on their girlfriend or smoke weed down an alleyway. Hermione, however, was perfect. She’d do everything perfectly, give her homework in time, give tips at restaurant. Yet Hermione was sort of a Dark Horse, she was badasss and would do anything to protect her friends. We found that out when she punched Draco Malfoy in the face in the middle of our third year.

You know the story of Harry Potter, though, that’s not why I am here. You know how Dumbledore dies, Voldemort gets killed in the end, and it ends with “all was well”.

That’s why I am here.

J K Rowling was wrong.

Nothing was well. 

She was **_lying_**.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd May, 2016**

**Hogwarts**

**-**

"NEVILLE! MAN THE EDGE WITH GINNY AND DEAN!" I shouted orders as I ran from wands and spells being thrown aimlessly in random directions. We thought it was over, of course we thought it was over. Hagrid walking back, cradling Harry in his arms. We thought we'd lost, been defeated, enslaved. That, of course, ended when Harry jumped out of the half-giants arms, tried to kill Nagini and in the midst of all the cheering, most of the death eaters dissaparated. Which makes it easier for us, I guess.

I threw a spell at the opposing Death Eater, a bare few seconds before he threw his spell. He was caught of guard and froze, falling to the floor. I let someone else kill him, running a few metres toward Ron, shooting a blocking spell against a unrecognisable death eater, going back to back against him.

"WHERES HARRY?" I shouted over the chaos of screams and yelling of spells.

"I DON'T KNOW! I THINK HE'S 1 ON 1-ING WITH YOU-KNOW-WHO!" He shouted back.

"OH FOR GODS SAKE RON, HE'S KILLING EVERYONE, I THINK BY NOW YOU SHOULD BE CALLING HIM VOLDEMORT!"

"THEY'RE HERE!" Someone screamed.

Everyone went silent and backed against the walls as Voldemort and Harry were thrown down into the middle of the courtyard. No one bothered to fight each other. Once one of them died, the death eaters would all retreat to the winning side. Well, maybe all except Bellatrix.

The final fight was here. Voldemort and Harry cast their spells.

Voldemort would've won, but he was weak.

So very, very weak.

Once Harry expelled the elder wand from Voldemorts hand, that was the end. He turned into dust, a bit like confetti. Which fitted the mood perfectly as people began shouting in joy and relief. The death eaters looked round in worry. Some stayed. Some dissaparated. Probably to go into hiding or something.

I spotted Luna across the courtyard smiling happily to herself, and made a beeline to her before the ground began to shake.

People began to notice and ran toward nearby pillars or secure objects.

"Harry?" I shouted, noticing that one of my closest friends had disappeared from the courtyard.

"HARRY!"

-

**14th April, 2016**

**The Bunker**

-

"Cas, hey!" Dean called after the angel heading out of the steel doorway. He turned.

"You do realise you can stay here now? Now that Gadriel's gone?" Dean scratched the back of his head.

Castiel smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I like living on the road. The thrill of it. Even though it smells."

Dean chuckled.

"You wouldn't be in-."

"OHMYGOD can you stop flirting and just figure out if Cas is going or not?" Sam groaned.

If he wasn't Dean Winchester he probably would've blushed deep red (blood orange), but no, instead he rolled his eyes and told Sam to shutup. He turned back to were Cas was standing awkwardly.

"Come on. Dinner. I'll pay." Dean walked to Cas' side, but before they could walk out the door, a faint rumbling shook the ground, causing the lights to flicker.

"Demons?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and fished a couple of sachets of salt from his back pockets.

"Like that's going to help." Dean turned to Cas, before screeching out a high pitched "What the fuck!?"

The architecture had completely changed.

He was in courtyard of a castle, freshly destroyed.

If that wasn't bad enough, it was cold.

And there were hundreds of people.

All staring at him.

-

**14th April, 2016**

**Beacon Hills**

-

Dr. Deaton turned round to the group he once knew as awkward teenagers. Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Derek. Of course Allison and Aiden were now dead and Isaac had left. These people had gone through so much, endured so much pain, yet here they were, on the other side. Stiles had been possessed to the point of insanity and suicide. Scott had the love of his life die in his arms. Lydia was the towns nut job, disappeared naked, had the guy she loved die and come back as a werewolf and basically her only weapon is screaming. Derek had his whole family burn in a fire, his girlfriend was bitten and died, the woman he loved turned out to be kind of crazy, and now he's harbouring feelings because he's an idiot.

"How's this going to work?" Scott asked.

"You're each going to be placed in a tub of ice cold water. Just like the ritual you did not so long ago. This time though, you'll be transported, and you'll have no one to hold you down."

"Where are we going?" Derek inquired, looking at the tubs in distaste.

"I don't know."

"So we could just end up anywhere. That's amazing. Just brilliant." Stiles murmured to himself, looking up and realising everyone was giving him death stares. "What?"

"I'm going to clip a weight to each of your hands. It should weigh you down enough to complete the ritual."

Everyone nodded in turn, walking to the room at the back, each standing by one of the four tubs of water.

After Deaton had clipped the weights on to all of the hands, he stepped back.

He nodded, and they took that as a sign to get in. Derek and Lydia, who had never actually lied in a ice cold tub of water before, flinched before fully getting.

Once they'd all sat calmly in the tubs, they looked to Deaton for answers.

"Do we have to do this?" Lydia shivered, voice going higher a tone.

"Now." Deaton said, ignoring her question.

They plunged.

-

**Time Vortex,**

**The TARDIS**

-

"So, planet of the apes, next? Never actually been, though I have been told it's rather extraordinary." The Doctor skipped around the TARDIS, pulling and pushing various different switches and buttons.

They'd just left the Planet Of The Coffee Shops, after being begged countless times in the last 2 weeks by Amy and Rory to go. Well, it was no. 1 in the universe.

"You do realise that's a film?" Amy said, jumping down from the stairs, being meekly followed by Rory.

"Obviously. I gave good old Franklin J. Schaffner the idea."

"But you said you've never been."

The Doctor ignored her question and smiled at them.

"Hold on." He pulled a lever, sending them whirling through time and space, which was rather bumpy, by the way.

"Right, we're here." The Doctor said, walking toward the door.

"But we were only flying a few seconds."

"Do you know how long it takes to get to England?"

"I thought we we're going to Planet of the Apes."

"Fooled you, we are-"

The Doctor opened the doors to a cold, grey courtyard inside a falling down castle.

"Why is everyone staring at us?"

**-**

**14th April, 2016**

**221b Baker Street**

-

"Pass me a pen John?"

Mrs Hudson sighed.

"John's out, Sherlock."

"When? He didn't tell me."

"Yes he did, you just weren't listening."

Sherlock frowned, readjusting the computer on his lap.

He reached for his phone to text John, when the said man walked in through the door.

"Ah, John, pass me a pen?"

John, breathing heavily, searched through the room for an unsaid object.

"What? No. Get it yourself. We need to go."

Sherlock shot him a confused look.

"I don't need to go out to get a pen, John."

John groaned.

"No, I mean-. Just- we need to go."

He threw Sherlock a coat.

-

**Medieval Ages**

**Camelot**

**-**

"Up and at 'em!" Merlin shouted, pulling the sheets off Arthur and ripping open the curtains after.

"Mrrph." Arthur groaned, curling up in a ball to retain the warmth. "WHY."

Merlin smirked from the windows.

"Because," He said, grabbing a plate and throwing mix-matched food on it, "You are the king, and kings have responsibilities."

Arthur glared at Merlin, growling, "You think I don't know that? After all th-"

"Oh please," Merlin sighed, "It's too early to talk about this." He walked over to Arthur's bed and jumped on it, stuffing grapes into his mouth.

Merlin and Arthur were tangled, Merlin laughing, trying to keep the grapes in Arthur's mouth, while Arthur growled and tried to fight him off. In this very moment Gwen decided to walk in, becoming momentarily confused, but quite a short time after, smirked and loudly announced,

"That's defiantly  _not_ what I was expecting."

Both Merlin and Arthur looked up. Merlin grinned,

"Hey Gwen!"

Arthur spat the grape in his face.

"Ew! No!" Merlin rolled of the bed and stood up, wiping the splattered grape off his skin.

Gwen shook her head, "well. What I came here to say was-"

"No!" Arthur shouted, "Do  **not** tell me I have to host  _another_ king or prince and distant relative I've never met."

Gwen shot him a confused look.

"No... it's-" She paused, "It's magic."

Merlin looked to the floor and swallowed nervously.

"People have been going missing."

Arthur nodded and looked to Merlin.

"Merlin, get my armour and my sword. Saddle up the horses."

-

Nearly half an hour later, Merlin and Arthur were side by side, beginning to walk through the doors.

And so they did and,-

"Where the hell are we!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload the avengers entry tomorrow.  
> hope you liked, and please review!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for updating so lately.  
> It's exam season and I'm really under pressure for revising.  
> I hope I'll be able to update more, and thank you for the kudos and comments! :)

**17th May, 2014**

**Stark Tower**

**-**

"Tony, no. We are  _not_ having a movie night." 

"Common Nat, it'll be fun!" Tony Stark whined, pulling at Natasha's arms.

"No! You probably have a terrible taste in films, and no matter what film you put on, it'll probably offend Steve."

"I have my own opinion here you know." The soldier piped from where he was sitting on one of the several sofas spread across the room. 

"You're mean. Anyone want a movie night?" Stark asked the rest of the group, in which all raised their hands. Except Barton. He was scared if he did Natasha would slap him.

Or something.

"Decided. We out rule you. Any suggestions?"

"Wizard of Oz!" Steve exclaimed before anyone could speak.

"Ew, no. What age are you from." Tony grimaced. Steve glared with a look that said  _a better age than you, obviously._

They decided on 2001: A Space Odyssey.

Well, Tony and Bruce did. Everyone else just groaned and just shrugged their shoulders.

As the first five minutes past, slowly everyone migrated under blankets. Barton laying on Natasha's stomach, Steve sat in a cocoon with his knees pulled up to his chest, Thor took up a whole sofa, leaning on his hand. Tony and Bruce sat on the floor in front of Barton and Natasha under the same blanket.

Coulson chose this moment to run in, breathing heavily, shouting for them to run.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Coulson, what the hell are-"

A huge explosion rippled through the building, sending everyone flailing, screaming. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally did it!!!!!!!  
> I had the energy and willpower and imagination to do another chapter!  
> I'm honestly so happy right now.  
> I apologise to everyone, i made you wait so long and you really did not deserve that.  
> I have severe anxiety, ADHD, and i'm bipolar, so life is hard.  
> Exams have been super stressful and my life is just shitty in general.  
> I'm going to do this as best as i can because i really want this fanfic to survive  
> I love you all so much, thank you for waiting <3

2nd May, 1998

Hogwarts

-

 

We thought they apparated.

It wasn’t until one of them threw up and another screamed ‘what the fuck!?’ that we realized they were muggles.

We ushered them into the Great Hall and offered them seats and blankets. We told the remaining students to tidy up, help the wounded, and go home. The war was over.

‘So,’ I explained, scanning over the 12 people sat in front of me, ‘We have no idea how you got here, and judging by your expressions-‘

A man mid 40s cut me off, he had a constant tired expression, probably worked for the government.

‘Sorry’ He apologized before continuing, ‘Phil Coulson, I work for S.H.I.E.L.D.’ I tilted my head in confusion.   
‘Strategic Homeland Intervention Logistics Division.’

I laughed.

‘Someone wanted their initials to spell out shield.’

He smiled.

‘We’ve been recruited. The whole of time and space is in danger. The man killed tonight was one of the last time lords. He travelled through the rift between the universes too many times and created a rip. He created an alter ego in many of the different parallel worlds. Wizard, alien, werewolf, you name it. It’s going to take a while to fix the rip, and that’s a problem.’

I looked over the worried faces and nodded him to keep going.

‘He had a lot of enemies, a lot who don’t know he’s dead, who are going to try and do as he did; travel through the rift to kill him.’

‘So S.H.I.E.L.D recruited all of you to stop them.’ I nodded.

‘All of _us_.’ He corrected.

_All of us. Me._

I breathed deeply, and pushed the anxiety down. ‘Okay, lets go round shall we? Your name and your universe. God this is weird.’ I shook my head. ‘Okay, I’ll start. I’m Elizabeth; to my right is Ron, the ginge, and Hermione, the brains. We’re from the universe of wizards I guess?’ I looked to Coulson and he nodded in approval.

The second to talk was a boy with grainy black hair and a red neckerchief. Cute.

‘I’m Merlin, and this is King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. I’m not sure what universe we’re from, but we have wizards too.’

He turned to an older looking man, sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes and smiled.

‘I’m Amy Pond; next to me is my idiotic husband, Rory Williams. Also, here’s the Doctor. He’s a time lord, he’s 700 years old and I guess we’re from the universe that’s partially normal.’ Amy spoke with confidence and a thick Scottish accent. She had bright orange hair and an attitude that’d probably would’ve outsmarted Voldemort a long time ago.

‘Woah.’ Ron breathed.

The Doctor smiled in delight.

‘I’m Scott, this is Lydia, Stiles and Derek. Lydia is probably the smartest person I know. Stiles is my best friend, and Derek is moody literally all the time. We’re from the universe with werewolves? I think?’ A teenage boy spoke up, probably only a year or two younger than me. The supposed ‘Derek’ looked a lot older.

‘And evil dark spirits that possess and try to kill you!’ ‘Stiles’ said almost too cheerfully. Derek sighed sadly.

‘I’m Natasha Romanoff, and if any of you try to hurt me I _will_ karate kick you in the face.’ _Nice._ ‘I’m sat with Steve Rogers –also called Captain America-, Tony Stark –also called ‘Iron Man’ or whatever-, Bruce Banner –also known as the Hulk-, the ever adorable Clint Barton –also know as Hawkeye. We’re known as the Avengers, but we’re mostly terrible at it.’

I smiled. I knew I was going to like her.

‘I’m Dean Winchester, I’m a hunter. This is my baby brother Sammy, and our friend Castiel, who also happens to be an angel. I kill ghosts, demons, werewolves-‘

A look of horror sparked up across Scott and Stiles’ faces.

‘genies, what ever. I kill them.’

‘I’m John Watson, and this is Sherlock Holmes. He’s a consulting detective. I write about it on my blog. We’re from the universe were all of you are just stories.’

I nodded, looking round.

‘So, now that we’ve all introduced ourselves, we should probably leave. Has anybody got any money? We’ll need to either rent flats or spend a couple of months in a hotel. I don’t particularly fancy doing either, but Hogwarts is in ruins, and it’s not safe for obvious reasons.’

We stood up, and after throwing all the money we had into a bag, we walked out into the courtyard, separating into groups, ready to apparate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're welcome uwu ~~~~

6th May, 1998

-

Stiles had just got into the habit of avoiding everyone.   
Locked doors and late night take outs.  
He barely turned up for lessons, and when he did, he couldn't concentrate anyway.  
All he could hear was the voices in his head telling him that  _you shouldn't be here._

But he got an urgent message from Derek, and, well, who was he to turn down Derek?  
He would've probably drove over and thrown him over his shoulder if he refused anyway.

Here he was, in a tiny Premier Inn near the coast.   
Sitting cross legged on bouncy bed reading  _The Bell Jar_ as everyone enjoyed the sunset, drinking cokes & smiling at each other.  
He could just imagine Scott sitting out on a deck chair, an empty one beside him reserved for a girl long gone.

The loss of Allison ripped a hole in the pack; one too big to fix. He wondered if Scott would ever recover.

Stiles' thoughts where interrupted as the door opened quietly, and Derek walked in. He frowned.  
"I thought you'd be asleep."  
Stiles huffed.  
" _I'm sorry_." he replied sarcastically.   
  
Derek walked across the room and sunk into the bed opposite him.  
"It's quarter past one in the morning."  
Stiles shrugged.  
"You're up."

Derek didn't respond, but instead, turned the light off and crawled under the covers.

"Goodnight Stiles"

 _he hates you_  
_you're a disgrace_  
 _you're disgusting_  
 _he would never like you_

"Night."

~~~.-*-.~~~

 

When Stiles woke up in the morning, Derek was gone.   
The clock ticked slowly, showing the time 08:46am

 _He went downstairs for breakfast  
__you don't need breakfast_  
_one more missed meal won't kill you_  
 _you're not hungry anyway_

He ignored the groans of his stomach and rolled out of bed. He opened the curtains, and sat on the chair next to it. He looked out of the window, at the glorious view.  
Stiles always loved nature. The trees, the flowers, the birds. It calmed him, just watching the world go by. 

He smiled, reaching into his pocket for his phone. Unlocking it, he scrolled through his contacts and clicked on _'Scott McCall'._

_"Stiles? Are you okay?"_

"Don't you just love nature?" Stiles asked absent-mindedly, picking at the strings of his jumper.

_"Wh-what?"_

"Nature? Isn't it beautiful? It's just so-"

 _"Stiles, is it happening again? Are you going to...?"_  Scott trailed off.

"I miss her, Scott. She loved nature too."

_"Have you taken your medication?"_

"She loved to do gardening, Scott. She'd plant all these different flowers and make me come out-"

 _"Stiles, please!"_ Scott was in hysterics

"and she'd teach me all the different names."

_"Stiles-- okay i'm sending Derek over."_

"I miss her so much Scott." Stiles whispered, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. "I miss her."

 _"Stiles, hold on! Stiles."_ Scott kept saying his name, but Stiles had already dropped his phone, and was curling his legs up into his chest.

He buried his head in his knees and screamed.

He screamed for his mum, for Allison, for Erica and Boyd.

_why are you still alive and they're dead_

**_wHy?_ **

 


End file.
